Howlin' Good Time
by brissygirl
Summary: This is a three part series where Sirius makes the mistake of betraying Remus' trust days before the full moon, dealing with Sirius' thoughtless behaviour and the repurcussions. Warnings at the start of each chapter. Please R&R!
1. Howlin' Good Time

**Title:** Howlin' Good Time

**Author:** brissygirl

**Rating:** R

**Characters:** Remus/Sirius

**Beta:** subtlefire

**Warnings:** slash, masturbation, frotting, alternating POV

**Summary:** It's Sirius' birthday and the night before the full moon. You do the math

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N:** written for remuslives23 as a get well fic and also as a response to my drabble grab. Her prompts were: _Birthday, handjob_. I wrote this at work and had to wrestle my notebook out of the hands of some students while doing it. When reading this you will notice that I refer to Remus by Moony and also his given name. The reason for this is because being so close to the full moon, Moony (the wolf) is very close to the surface and after a lot of internal struggle manages to become dominant in Remus' body, thus taking over mentally without transforming into a werewolf. In Moony's POV Sirius is not referred to as a man but as a being or creature. This is because I don't think Moony recognises Sirius as a man or his lover.

**Howlin' Good Time**

Remus was edgy-the full moon was the next night and he could feel its pull on his body. The wolf within was particularly eager this month to be free.

Sirius was edgy too, but for entirely different reasons. Today was his birthday. He couldn't help but wonder if it would go unnoticed.

Being so close to the full moon, Remus was prone to getting carried away, and that put others in danger. He couldn't-no, wouldn't-risk it, especially with Sirius. But he needed to do something for his lover's birthday.

Sirius knew Remus didn't like to get physical this close to the full moon. But it was his birthday, damn it! He needed a little relief, or tomorrow night during the full moon things would be much much worse. Moony would be able to smell his arousal and not be able to control himself.

Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands.

Remus could sense Sirius was sulking. He had been in their room for at least an hour and hadn't made an appearance. Remus decided to go investigate and see if he could cheer his lover up.

As Remus climbed the stairs, he could hear grunting noises coming from the master bedroom. He could also smell Sirius' arousal and the distinct odour of sex! His pace quickened and he reached the bedroom door in seconds.

He stood in the doorway, startled by the sight before him while also battling to try and control the wolf within. Sirius was sprawled out on their bed naked and having a hearty wank.

The sight was so beautiful and arousing that, Remus found himself standing next to the bed, without consciously being aware that he'd moved. Moony stirred within, Remus eager to copulate with this creature before him. To lock their bodies together and slam into this other being, while licking, licking and thrusting. Until they both howled with completion.

Sirius was so absorbed in the feelings and sensations of what he was doing that he didn't notice Remus standing there until he heard a low, playful growl, come from him. Sirius started at the sound; his eyes flew wide open, before a sly grin slowly graced his lips.

Remus growled again.

Remus was losing the internal battle against Moony. The wolf was very much in the forefront of his mind, dominating his control over Remus' own body. With a final struggle, Moony won the battle of wills and pounced.

Sirius didn't have time to react before Remus landed on top of him, and a much more feral snarl ripped through the other man's chest.

As soon as Remus' body made contact with, Sirius', he bit into the tender, yet highly erotic spot at the juncture where neck met shoulder. Moony began frotting frantically against the other body.

Sirius had had the air knocked out of him when his lover landed on him. He'd yelped when he was bitten, and try as he might to get a coherent thought, to work out why Remus was acting this way, he couldn't.

Then it clicked.

The full moon was tomorrow night. Sirius normally knew better than to provoke Moony the week that the moon was full. It was the nature of all infected with lycanthropy. They became more physical, especially with their mates during the phases of the moon leading up to the night it's full.

Moony was consumed with the scents of his copulation. He had a single solitary goal, and that was to mate with this creature and make them his. Mark them, claim them, and possess them.

Sirius knew he had to try and reason with Remus. Make him realise what was happening. But having your lover undulating against you, making what little self control you have slip that much further-Sirius knew he was fighting a losing battle, and decided to give in to the feelings and sensations that Remus was creating within his body.

Moony felt something change, but was far too lost in claiming this creature as his mate to think anything of it. All that mattered was he was incredibly close to making that happen.

Sirius was so close to finding his release. The sensations being created by his coupling with, Remus, stoked the primal fires within. He could feel the changes in Remus' body as Moony neared his climax. Sirius could feel things change in his own body as well.

Moony kept frotting at a frantic pace. The closer he was to reaching completion, the harder he'd thrust. The noises coming from his soon-to-be-mate spurred him on even more.

With one final thrust, Sirius and Moony both climaxed at the same time. Moony howled, like a true wolf. "F-U-C-K!" Sirius yelled.

Both sated, they lay in a messy tangle of torn clothes and limbs that stuck out at odd angles. After such a fantastic orgasm, both men drifted into a peaceful sleep. Moony content in the knowledge that he'd claimed a mate, Sirius in the fact that he'd just had one fantastic birthday present.


	2. The Aftermath

**Title:** Howlin' Good Time – the Aftermath Pt1

**Author: **brissygirl

**Rating:**

**Characters:** Remus/Sirius

**Beta: **subtlefire

**Warnings:** slash, angst, alternating POV, no dialogue, coarse language

**Summary:** What will Remus do when he realises what's happened?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N: **After re-reading part one, I really wanted to know what happened next. I'm dedicating this to all the puppy-shippers on my livejournal friends list but two in particular: remuslives23 to help aide her recovery and to madam_minnie just because she rocks! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

**Howlin' Good Time – the aftermath**

Sirius stirred and woke up. He felt bad for what'd happened earlier-he knew Remus had his rules for a reason. But that didn't stop him from pushing Remus and enjoying it.

Remus had been awake for a while, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered coming upstairs to try and stop Sirius from sulking. But nearly everything after that was hazy. How in Merlin's name did he end up in bed with Sirius? Why was Sirius naked and why were Remus' clothes torn and tattered? It didn't make any sense.

Sirius kissed the top of Remus' greying head of hair and stretched. He knew Remus probably wouldn't remember much. He never did when Moony got the better of him, full moon, or not. That also meant, when Remus did start to remember what had happened, Sirius was going to be in deep shit.

Remus wasn't ready for Sirius to know he was awake yet. He wanted to try and piece together what had happened. Obviously the wolf inside him somehow got control over him, but Remus didn't understand how. Remus inhaled deeply through his nose and froze. He could smell two very distinct odours besides those that he associated with his lover.

Remus could smell semen and sex!

The memories of what happened after he'd come upstairs to talk to Sirius came flooding back. When he was walking upstairs he could hear noises and smell his lover's arousal. Then as he reached the bedroom he was confronted with the sight of Sirius lying naked on their bed masturbating.

Sirius felt Remus tense and knew the shit was about to hit the fan. The fact that it was his birthday was no excuse. Not in Remus' eyes anyway. Sirius had broken one of the golden rules when it came to werewolves. Don't provoke them.

Remus was furious!

How could Sirius be so fucking stupid? Doing something like that with the moon being full the next night. This kind of stupidity was why Remus didn't have a mate for so many years. Sirius returned to Britain after escaping the Dementors during Remus' tenure as DADA Professor; because someone had entered Harry in the Triwizard Tournament, he'd then been told by Dumbledore to find, Remus when Voldemort returned. He had tried to start something then. Except Remus was having none of it, too much had happened. Remus had changed, matured.

It was only after spending so much time together, when Sirius was cooped up in that mausoleum his parents called a house, that Remus allowed himself to become close with Sirius again.

But to do something that reckless and stupid-Remus found it inconceivable for someone to be that idiotic. Especially Sirius, because he fucking knew better.

Remus had been quiet for a while, just lying there stewing over what'd happened earlier. Sirius didn't get what the big deal was; it wasn't like it was the night of the full moon. That was just suicide, unless he was Padfoot.

Remus knew he needed to have it out with his lover and the sooner the better. But at the moment he was simply too angry. There was a very high chance he would say something they both would regret later. Remus also needed to get away from those tantalising scents, or Moony would take over again and the same thing would happen again.

He sat up, glanced at Sirius, then got out of bed and left the room. He decided he needed a shower to help clear his head.

_Shit_! Remus was angrier than Sirius thought. If things were that bad, then Sirius needed to do something to apologise for being so thoughtless. He didn't care anymore if it was his birthday or not. Remus was far too important for, Sirius not to eat a little humble pie.


	3. The Aftermath Part 2

**Title: **Howlin' Good Time—The Aftermath Pt2

Author: brissygirl

Rating: PG

Characters: Remus/Sirius, OMC, Harry

Beta: treacle_tartlet & Subtlefire

Warnings: lots of angst, slash, one pissed off werewolf, one miserable werewolf, coarse language

Summary: How will Sirius apologise to Remus for his thoughtlessness?

Word Count: approx 3000

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

A/N:This was written approximately 12 months after the first two parts. I'm dedicating this to remuslives23 for her Birthday! I hope you had a fabulous day darling *squishy hugs* Thanks go to bk7brokemybrain and treacle_tartlet for their invaluable help when I've hit roadblocks. Ifan Blaidd is pronounced Ivan Blythe, according to treacle_tartlet: it's Welsh for John Wolf. This won't make much sense if you haven't read the other parts first. Enjoy!

**Howlin' Good Time—The Aftermath Pt 2**

Remus was so furious with his long-time love that he couldn't think straight. He went for a walk after he'd showered and left the house. It was raining lightly when he left but had got steadily heavier as time wore on.

Under any other circumstances it would've been fantastic being with Sirius like that, but he'd ruined it due to his own stupidity, whether it was his birthday or not. Sirius knew better when it came to the week of the full moon and Remus' mood swings; they'd known each other long enough for him to understand just how dangerous it was.

Remus wandered aimlessly for hours in the now torrential rain, afternoon slowly becoming night. Eventually he realised he was standing in front of the house belonging to Ifan Blaidd, the oldest and most respected werewolf in Britain. Remus couldn't help but smile at the irony. He needed someone to talk to, and who better than his pack leader?

They'd helped each other with difficult situations on numerous occasions, including fights with other werewolves, fighting unfair laws the Ministry imposed, and recruiting for the Light during the first war and after Voldemort returned.

"Are you coming in, Pup, or not?"

Remus was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of his old friend and ally. He looked towards the sound of his mentor's voice, and smiled a sad sort of half smile that was more like a grimace, before answering, "Of course," and joining Ifan inside where he was immediately comforted by the warmth of a roaring fire in the hearth.

Ifan had an ornate silver tray with a full tea service sitting next to what was obviously his favourite chair. The brown fabric was faded and threadbare in places, with bits of stuffing sticking out of it here and there. Just by looking at it you could tell that if you sat in it, it would feel like sinking into a warm bath to soothe aching bones after the painful monthly transformation all werewolves went through.

He sat down in the much loved chair and picked up an already full teacup, taking a sip and gesturing for Remus to help himself to the sweet brew.

"So, young one, what brings you here? You're angry about something, which probably means your mate has done something stupid… again." Remus knew Ifan always chose his words carefully around him when referring to Sirius. They'd never gotten along with each other, but they made an effort for him.

Sirius had no idea what to do to make it up to Remus for being so thoughtless. He knew that Remus had his rules for a reason, and they all boiled down to keeping his loved ones safe. Harry wasn't even allowed near their house the week of the full moon—in case Remus snapped over something he wouldn't normally care about. Sirius could change into Padfoot and stick up for himself if need be, but no one else knew how to handle Moony and Remus like Sirius did.

He knew he shouldn't have provoked Moony by wanking while Remus was still in the house—especially so close to the full moon. Sirius felt so guilty for betraying his best friend and long time lover like that and he had to find a way of making it up to him, to set everything to rights again.

The problem was he didn't really know where to start. Remus wouldn't tolerate any form of sexual gratification. He wasn't really a materialistic man—so trinkets were out of the question. Sirius continued to wrack his brains but was coming up blank.

There was really nothing for it. He'd have to try grovelling.

"You've always been able to read me like a book, Ifan."

Ifan shrugged, "I'm observant. I can also smell your anger mixed with pheromones. Tell me what he did this time."

Remus didn't really know how to explain what had happened or how he felt. But it was Ifan's job to know what was bothering the younger members of his pack, no matter how trivial the matter was. What Sirius had done was by no means trivial, it was downright stupid. He'd known Remus long enough now to understand the dangers associated with werewolves—it was positively suicidal to provoke one.

He must have been lost in thought longer than he realised, because Ifan's voice cut through the tangled maze his head was in. "Remus, I can't help unless you tell me what's gotten you so angry. Sharing a problem is not a sign of weakness, Pup, but of strength. Tell me what that self-absorbed mutt did this time."

"It's Sirius' birthday and he spent most of the morning sulking because it's the full moon tomorrow night—I avoid getting physical with him when the moon's pull is so strong. You know what it's like Ifan; the wolf is always so close to the surface the week of the transformation."

"He always was a selfish fool, even as a boy. I understand your reasons, Remus. It is difficult for us to be close to our loved ones during this phase of the moon's cycle."

"Exactly…. Anyway, I went to try and stop him sulking. When I got to our room," Remus sighed, struggling to verbalise what had happened. Thinking himself weak for not being able to resist—but he struggled on because Ifan was right. He needed to get it off his chest, no matter whether he thought of it as weakness or not. "He was masturbating."

Ifan sighed. "I can fill in the rest myself. The wolf took over, and the next thing you know you've awoken tangled with your mate and surrounded by the smells of what just happened."

Remus closed his eyes and nodded dumbly. Ifan's words pretty much summed up what happened and he hated himself for putting Sirius in so much danger, no matter whether it was his own fault or not.

"Stop beating yourself up, young one. That mate of yours has never been one to play by the rules. It's what drew you to him in the first place. He made you feel carefree; he gave you friendship when you thought you'd always be alone. Sirius," Ifan choked out the name that had brought nothing but trouble to his young friend. "was never one to think through the repercussions of his actions. I'd hardly expect him to start now. He and I have never gotten along, you know this Pup, but if I have to speak with him to make him understand how monumentally stupid he was today, I will."

Remus had been gone for hours and Sirius was frantic with worry. He'd tried calling Harry on that contraption he called a felly-tone and asked his advice on what he should do. His godson promptly tore him a new one; telling him what a stupid, selfish prick he was to do that to Remus.

After Harry had finished yelling at him, he started asking questions: How long had he been gone for? Did Remus go anywhere in particular when he was upset or needed to think? Was he likely to go and see someone, perhaps ask for advice?

Sirius thought about all the things Harry asked, and couldn't think of a plausible answer in his state of panic. He asked his godson what he did when he had man trouble. Harry laughed and said, "Grovel."

It was late and Remus still wasn't home: Sirius was starting to panic. He had no idea where his lover was or what would stop him from returning home, short of being injured or worse. The full moon was tomorrow night and werewolves were especially territorial this close to their transformations.

He was just about to call Harry again when a head appeared in the fire. Sirius spun towards the hearth and saw Ifan Blaidd, looking like he'd like to tear him to shreds. Sirius didn't care about niceties or being polite at that moment. He needed to know where Remus was.

"Where is he?"

"Hello to you too, Mutt…."

"Don't play games with me, you old bastard. Where is Remus?"

"He's far enough away from you for you not to do him anymore harm…. Now shut up and listen. Remus will not be home tonight, or before his transformation. Whether he returns after the full moon will entirely depend on how remorseful you are and how he is feeling."

Sirius opened his mouth to interrupt, but a fierce don't-fuck-with-me, wolf-like glare quelled him.

"He was walking in torrential rain this afternoon, so I suggest you have plenty of Pepper Up potion on hand. I warn you now Mutt; if you cause a member of my pack any form of distress again, I will rip you to pieces. Do you understand me?" His head then disappeared and the flames returned to their normal orangey glow.

Ifan's words made Sirius realise just how badly he'd fucked up. If he didn't make things right, he might just lose Remus for good this time and he couldn't let that happen. He loved Remus more than anything on earth.

Remus curled up on a spare bed in the guest room and stayed at Ifan's that night. When Ifan found him the next morning to give him his Wolfsbane potion, Remus was huddled in on himself, rocking back and forth whimpering on the far corner of the bed against the wall. It broke the older werewolf's heart and made him want to tear Sirius Black to shreds all over again.

"Pup, you need to drink this while it's still hot." Ifan coaxed to no avail, and resigned himself to seeing Remus through a very painful transformation that evening.

As the sun set and the moon rose, Remus wasn't much better than when Ifan found him that morning. He was still miserable and hadn't taken his Wolfsbane. Ifan had eventually coaxed him out of the guest bedroom, but he just curled into a ball on the small two-seater couch instead.

The moon steadily rose higher and higher in the night sky. Ifan and Remus were in the elder werewolf's transformation cells, and an agonised heart-stricken howl rent the night air.

Morning sun broke through the ominous storm clouds of the last two days. Sirius had been up all night chewing over what Ifan had said.

As the clock on the mantel struck eight o'clock, Sirius' head snapped up. He leapt from his chair in front of the dying fire and became a flurry of motion. He called Harry and asked him to buy a dozen vials of Pepper Up potion, then go to Ifan's to check on Remus and bring him home.

Sirius then spent the next few hours cleaning and tidying the house. He overdid it, making sure there were no traces of his transgression to be found. After he finished that he made several of Remus' favourite recovery foods: Irish stew; homemade bread with an assortment of cheeses, and chocolate soufflé with brandy custard for dessert.

The kitchen smelled fantastic. It was making Sirius' mouth water. He'd just taken the bread out of the oven and cast anti-deflation and warming charms on the soufflé, when he heard voices, followed by the latch of the front door. Sirius went to greet Harry and Remus. When he reached the foyer he stopped dead in his tracks. Ifan Blaidd was with them and helping Harry get Remus—who looked like death warmed over and was covered in bandages—inside

"What are you doing here, Longtooth? Here, Remus let me help you."

The death glare Sirius received from the old werewolf told him not to try and help. Remus didn't even look at him; he just kept shuffling forward with the aid of Harry and Ifan.

"Sirius, what have you been doing all morning? It smells like a hospital in here," Harry asked as he steered Remus towards the living room.

"I cleaned up and made a few of Remus' favourite foods." Sirius followed the others and grabbed a blanket off a nearby chair.

"I'm starving, and something smells good under all the disinfectant," Ifan muttered.

"You're not staying. You've caused enough trouble you old bastard."

"_I'VE_ CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE?" Ifan thundered. "Take a look in the mirror you self-absorbed idiotic MUTT! If it weren't for you he wouldn't have been wandering around in a daze for hours in torrential rain. He would have taken his Wolfsbane yesterday and wouldn't have had to endure one of the most painful transformations I've seen. So if you want to start pointing the finger at someone, and throwing accusations around, you'd better take a long hard look at yourself first."

"Stop it. Both of you… just stop." Remus croaked from where he lay on the couch swathed in blankets.

"I apologise, Remus. I shouldn't let your mate get to me," Ifan sighed.

"Sirius has always had a knack for rubbing people the wrong way. I wouldn't worry about it Mr Blaidd," Harry interjected.

"Hey!" Sirius yelped.

Harry laughed, "It's true."

"What do you want to eat first Remus, Irish stew or cheese and homemade bread?"

"Stew and bread is fine, thank you Sirius."

The food kept everyone quiet while they ate, except for the occasional noise of appreciation. Before they knew it, an hour had passed. Harry and Ifan left, both giving Sirius strict instructions not to upset Remus any further.

Remus was exhausted. His transformation had been particularly bad last night. Moony was heartsick for Padfoot; he missed his mate terribly. So much, in fact, that he had spent a good portion of the night throwing himself against the bars of his cell. He'd even gnawed on his limbs trying to free himself from the pain of bones snapping and reshaping themselves.

Ifan and Harry had done the best they could healing his broken bones, but he was still feeling the after effects of Moony's wilful self harm.

Resigning himself to the unavoidable yet very difficult discussion that he'd have to have with Sirius, Remus put his lukewarm mug of tea on the small stool next to the couch and tried to sit up.

"Remus, don't get up, I'll come to you." Sirius conjured another wooden stool—similar to the one the mug of tea sat on—and sat facing Remus with a remorseful look on his face.

"Sirius, we've known each other a very long time…"

"Before you start telling me what a selfish and idiotic fool I was the other day, can I just tell you how sorry I am? I was a complete and utter brat; didn't think about you or what would happen when you smelt what I was doing. All I could think about was how it was my birthday and we couldn't do anything because of the full moon and your rules about being intimate."

"You know very well that I have those rules for a reason, Sirius. Do you think I would ever be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I caused it? I would be so wracked with guilt that I would probably go the Ministry and demand that they put me out of my misery."

"Remus, don't say things like that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's the truth and you know it. Yet you deliberately ignored my wishes and did exactly what you felt like, consequences be damned. I love you so much it hurts, but you can't ever do something like that again, Sirius, because next time it might not end as well as it did."

"I am truly, truly sorry, Remus. I promise I will try to think before I act in future and take into account your rules before I do anything that might incite Moony again. I love you, Remus."

Remus smiled a sad smile. Hoped Sirius meant what he said.

"You must be exhausted. Would you like me to run you a nice hot bath with some muscle relaxant in the water?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

_fin_


	4. Remus Recovers Part 1

**Title:** Howlin' Good Time—Remus recovers Part 1

**Author:** brissygirl

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Remus/Sirius, Harry/Draco, OMC

**Beta:** hereticalvision and book7brokemybrain

**Warnings:** angst, fluff

**Summary:** Remus starts to recover from heartache and his most painful transformation to date. But can Sirius be trusted not to fuck things up again?

**Word Count:** ~3300

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. I'm just having fun.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to one of the most awesome puppy-shippers around and the woman who introduced me to this pairing remuslives23. This won't make sense if you haven't read the previous parts; follows directly after The Aftermath Part 2. See Author's notes on Part one for an explanation of the difference between Remus and Moony. I wrote this while I was without internet for two weeks and was bored out of my mind. I hope you enjoy it!

**Howlin' Good Time—Remus recovers**

Remus enjoyed a few minutes' peace without someone fussing over him, while Sirius ran a bath. It had been an exhausting forty-eight hours filled with heartache, wilful self harm and the most painful transformation he'd experienced in his life. If he hadn't stumbled across Ifan's house during his mindless wandering, who knows where he would be now….

He hadn't endured a transformation without Wolfsbane in fifteen years, and he had forgotten just how painful they were. It would take days for Remus to be able to do much more than sit up in bed, let alone walk. He only made it through the front door of his home, because Ifan and Harry were practically carrying him. Judging from the bandages covering his injuries, Moony had really worked himself over last night.

Remus had several broken ribs; most of his torso was blackened with bruises. His throat was scratchy and sore—he must have spent half the night howling. There were extensive bite wounds on his arms and legs where Moony had tried to gnaw them off because of the pain caused by his bones snapping and reshaping themselves. Remus' entire body felt like it had endured being stretched on some medieval rack, spasming with cramps and then set on fire. Ifan and Harry had done their best to heal most of his injuries with their basic knowledge of healing spells, but they could only do so much.

Footsteps approached from the direction of the bathroom. The bath was ready. A long soak in a hot bath with muscle relaxants sounded heavenly to Remus and his poor aching body. He hoped Sirius remembered the herbs to speed the healing of the open wounds on his arms and legs.

Sirius walked into the living room, smelling of herbs and potions. His lover's face was creased with worry and he looked so much like he did when he had first escaped Azkaban—old and haunted. As Sirius reached the couch where Remus lay, swathed in blankets he softly said, "Your bath is ready. Would you like me to help you up and into the bathroom, or would you rather me fetch one of your walking sticks?"

"Moony put me through the wringer last night. I doubt I'll be able to stand let alone anything else."

Sirius helped Remus into a sitting position and gave him a moment or two, to recover from the pain and catch his breath, before attempting to stand. "I had Harry get a Muggle wheelchair from St Mungo's, before he came over earlier. Would you like me to get that rather than you trying to walk and hurting yourself more?"

"I think that would be wise, yes."

Sirius walked towards the kitchen to get the wheelchair. Remus' head felt like it was being cleaved in two. He closed his eyes, hoping it would ease his stomach enough for it to stop feeling like it was enduring rough seas and wanting to lose its contents all over everything. Post-transformation migraines were the one of the worst parts of going without Wolfsbane. _How could I be so stupid?_

_You were heartsick for your self-obsessed mate, and wouldn't take the potion_, Ifan's voice replied to Remus' silent question.

Remus had his rules for a reason. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to someone important to him. Sirius missed a significant part of his youth and tried to make up for it by being reckless and foolhardy now, often to the detriment of others. Remus knew his life wouldn't be the same without his long-time friend and mate, but he also knew he needed to start doing what was best for him instead of going along with whatever Sirius said and did.

Remus could hear Sirius returning with the wheelchair and smell the dust and hospital disinfectant. The odd combination of potions and herbs that surrounded Sirius; accompanied his footsteps and made Remus' stomach lurch and his over-sensitive nose burn.

A light touch to his shoulder told Remus that Sirius was ready when he was. Remus gathered what little strength he had, and willed his stomach contents to stay where they were. He opened his eyes and saw that the wheelchair was angled towards the couch, between the stool that held his now cold cup of tea and Sirius. Sirius helped Remus into the chair and put his feet up onto the foot rests and wheeled him to the bathroom where a heavenly smelling hot bath awaited him.

The morning sun shone through a crack in the living room curtains, causing Remus to jerk awake from the pounding in his head it caused. His still-aching body started to spasm, making him cry out in pain.

Sirius' thundering footsteps on the stairs weren't helping matters.

"Must you run down the stairs like a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs? I still have a migraine." Remus croaked in his sleep-rough voice.

"Sorry. I heard you yell out and came to see what was wrong," Sirius replied.

Remus thought he looked like he'd been playing catch and kiss with a Dementor. His skin had a greyish tinge to it and with the dark circles gave the impression that he had two black eyes. Two nights in a row with very little sleep was taking its toll on him.

"I'm fine. The sun shining woke me and made my migraine worse." Remus was panting slightly when he finished speaking. This was the second morning after his transformation and he still felt like he had been run over several times, by who knew what. After a long soak in the bath the previous night, Remus settled himself on the couch and spent the night in the living room since he wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs to their bedroom.

The couch was a little uncomfortable to sleep on, but it was better than the alternative of collapsing in pain and injuring himself further trying to get to the stairs.

"Do you want me to conjure an extra blind to help block out the sun, so you can go back to sleep?

"No, but a headache potion would be wonderful, even if they do taste like sweaty armpits."

Sirius barked a laugh, which made Remus cringe.

"Right, one headache potion coming right up."

Remus could smell someone approaching the house, and wondered who on earth would be calling on them when it was barely dawn. "You'd better answer the door first," Remus said.

"Who on earth would be here at this time of day?" Sirius asked as he glanced at the clock on the mantel. It was five thirty.

"It's probably Harry and Draco. Harry mentioned something yesterday about he and Draco going to breakfast together after work this morning. Either that or Ifan is here to check up on me. I can't distinguish the scent enough to tell."

Sirius went to answer the door, and Remus prayed that it wasn't Ifan. His aching head couldn't take a shouting match between his mate and mentor this morning. Or one with Draco for that matter. He'd want to tear strips off Sirius as well for being a thoughtless fool. Confrontation of any kind was not conducive to Remus' recovery.

Remus heard the front door open, bringing with it early morning smells of dew, flowers, grass and a brewing thunderstorm. Footsteps approached and Remus could now distinguish the scent of their visitors. It was Harry and Draco, and they had coffee and pastries.

A soft thud and a yelp of, "Oi, what was that for?" from Sirius told Remus that Draco had just smacked his cousin around the head. He couldn't help the small grin that lit up his face. Sirius deserved much more than that.

"You know exactly what that was for. Mother always said you were a headstrong fool, and you continually to prove her right time and again. When will you learn?" Draco's sarcastic drawl, reached Remus' ears before Sirius made it to the couch Remus was lying on.

"He never does, Draco. He never does," Remus said.

"Indeed."

"Hey! What is this? Gang up on Sirius day?" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus cringed, "Keep your voice down, and get the headache potion you promised before our guests arrived." Remus closed his eyes, attempting to ease the throbbing.

"Hello boys, how are you this morning?" Remus croaked, his throat still raw.

"We're fine. We are more concerned about you though. How are you feeling? You still sound dreadful," Harry said.

Harry and Draco were no longer boys. They were young men, but he would always see them as the teenagers he had once taught, no matter how old they got. They had grown into fine highly respected Wizards. Draco had finally got out from under his father's influence and become a Healer at St Mungo's. Harry had become an Auror which worried Remus and Sirius, every time he was on long field assignments. They knew he was an accomplished Wizard and Auror, who had captured some of the most dangerous fugitives that Witches and Wizards three times his age had never been able to apprehend.

The one-time rivals had met at St Mungo's about two and a half years ago when Harry had been injured, and Draco was his Healer. There was conflict at first when Harry refused treatment from Draco. That was until he saw how Draco interacted with a Muggle child who had been on the receiving end of someone's idea of a prank gone terribly wrong. When Harry was released, he asked Draco to join him for a drink after work one Friday night. That first Friday night had led to many more, and before anyone knew what was happening they'd moved in together. The rest as they say is history.

"You don't look much better either," Draco commented.

Sirius returned with the phial of headache potion, and handed it to Remus, who downed it in one grimacing at the foul taste. Sirius was scowling at his godson and cousin, clearly indicating his displeasure at having guests this early in the morning, and Draco hitting him for his foolishness.

"Don't look at me like that. If you actually thought about someone besides yourself, then you wouldn't have ignored your mate's wishes, and be in this mess." Draco said.

"You are one to talk _cousin_," Sirius spat.

Harry and Remus both groaned knowing where this conversation was headed. Thankfully Harry had the sense to stop it before it started. "Enough! Yes, we all know Draco made some bad choices when he was younger. We've all made decisions we regretted later. Deal with it, Sirius, and move on. I will not have you bad-mouthing Draco, just as I won't have him doing the same to you."

"Well said, Harry. Now, I smelt fresh coffee and pastries when you came in. Let's have breakfast," Remus said.

Harry and Draco stayed for two hours before heading home for some much needed sleep. Draco had examined Remus from head to toe and given him some extra potions and herbs to help speed the healing process, for which Remus was grateful.

The headache potion Sirius had given him had eased his migraine enough for him to be able to get some more sleep. Remus slept until just past noon when his stomach woke him up demanding to be filled with something tasty.

Sirius was sitting in Remus' favourite armchair reading. It was old and tattered, with the stuffing coming out of the ends of the arm and head rests, where Padfoot had gnawed on it trying to get Remus' attention. The fabric was once a vibrant green; now it was so faded that it looked pink. Apart from Ifan's favourite chair at his house, it was the most comfortable chair Remus had ever sat in. He dreaded the day it would finally fall apart.

Another audible grumble from Remus' stomach made Sirius look up from his book and smile. It was sad, but it was a smile, and Remus returned it tentatively.

"Sirius, is there any stew left from yesterday?"

"There should be, I'll check. Did you want bread as well?"

"That would be nice, yes, thank you."

Remus sat up on the couch as best he could and adjusted his pillows while Sirius prepared the leftovers for lunch. The potions and herbs that Draco left were starting to work. Remus wasn't in as much pain, though he was still quite sore. The ache in his bones had dulled considerably, and his muscles had stopped cramping and spasming. Hopefully with only one more day's rest he should be able to try walking again.

He wasn't as young as he used to be, so he would have to take it slow. But he was optimistic about making a full recovery. When he was better able to get around, he would have to go and thank Ifan for his hospitality. Although knowing his mentor as he did, Remus wouldn't be surprised if he saw quite a bit of the elder werewolf over the next few days. He didn't trust Sirius to take care of him properly, especially after the other day.

The smell of the leftover Irish stew and homemade bread was making Remus' mouth water. He hadn't eaten anything substantial for several days; coffee and a fresh baked pastries for breakfast that morning was the closest he'd come to a full meal since before he left three days ago. He'd only picked at the food Sirius had made yesterday, too emotional and hardly able to move. Suddenly he felt ravenous.

As if on cue, the fire roared to life with bright green flames, and out stepped Ifan Blaidd. He was dressed in an old flannel shirt, that had holes of varying sizes all over it; knee-length cargo shorts, and a walking stick in his right hand. For someone thirty years Remus' senior, he certainly didn't look like he'd lived through two wars or been through a painful werewolf transformation each month.

"Get out of my house Longtooth!" Sirius called from the entryway between the kitchen and living room.

"Go and chase your tail Mutt. I'm here to see your mate, not you. Besides it's Remus' house too."

"Please don't start fighting. My migraine has finally stopped making me feel like someone is trying to crack my skull open. I'd like it to stay that way," Remus pleaded.

"You are looking much better than you were yesterday, Pup. Your eyes are brighter and you're getting some colour back in your cheeks. It seems the Mongrel you call your mate has actually been doing something right for once."

"I'm warning you old man. I will _not_ be insulted in my own house," Sirius growled.

Ifan laughed.

Sirius dropped the food he was carrying and lunged at the elder werewolf, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud and the clatter of Ifan's walking stick falling to the floor. Remus' head felt like it was going to explode from the noise his lover and mentor were making. His heart broke for the second time, in three short days.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Remus shouted, his voice cracking with emotion and strain in the process.

The two brawling men paid no attention to him, so he went to their last resort in emergencies—calling Harry and Draco. Remus was adept at wandless magic, and conjured a message ball. It was similar to a Patronus, except you didn't need happy thoughts to conjure it. You just thought of the message you wanted to send and said the incantation. A small ball of light appeared at the end of your wand, with an image and your message inside.

Remus' message said: "Help! Sirius attacked Ifan. Come quickly." The image in the message ball was of Sirius and Ifan on the floor, trying to land punches anywhere they could.

Within seconds of the message being sent, there were two loud cracks of Apparition, followed by two simultaneous cries of, "_Stupefy!_"

Draco ran over to Remus, and asked, "Remus, are you all right?"

Physically, Remus was fine, apart from a racing heart and ringing in his ears. Both would pass, with time. But his elevated blood pressure would take longer to settle, he really didn't need this extra stress.

"I really thought he would make an effort this time. Obviously, I was wrong."

"What the hell happened? Who attacked who?" Harry asked, assessing the prone bodies of Ifan and Sirius.

"It doesn't matter, Sirius will never change." Remus' throat was hoarse again, and he sounded defeated. Like he just realised that his life would never be the same after this week.

Harry and Draco shared a meaningful look over the top of Remus' head, but he was too miserable to try and decipher what they were silently saying to each other.

"Remus, you're coming home with us," Draco announced.

"What?" Remus asked, distractedly.

"I said, you are coming home with us. You're supposed to be recovering from your transformation and the self-mutilation Moony inflicted, not dealing with grown men who have the mentality of children. You need a calm environment, not one filled with stress and conflict. Besides, it will do Sirius good to realise just how royally he's fucked up this time."

"It's not open for discussion, Remus. A few days of peace and quiet with a world class Healer at your beck and call will do you the world of good," Harry interjected.

Remus stared, dumbfounded at his two former students.

"Harry, why don't you go and pack some clothes for Remus, and I'll prepare him for the trip to our place. I'll write a note for Ifan and Sirius, letting them know we have him. You can release the spell as we leave."

Harry nodded and ran over to the staircase leading to the master bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. Draco knelt down and started rummaging in a small brown dragonhide briefcase full of potion phials and other medical supplies. He pulled two different potions, one bright blue in colour, the other an orangey pink, out of the briefcase and handed them to Remus.

"Drink the orange one first, it's a pain potion. Then drink the blue, it's a strengthening potion. You're still weak, so I don't want to take any chances with making your condition worse with travel. We'll get you settled in the guest room, then I'll give you a quick examination and a mild sedative; you should sleep through until dinner."

Remus drank the potions as instructed, retching at the foul taste. He then told Draco that he was fine and didn't want to be sedated. He'd slept all morning and only just woken up as it was.

Harry returned carrying an overnight bag and one of Remus' walking sticks. The overnight bag was practically overflowing with clothes, the clasp at the top barely closed and said, "Let's go."

_TBC_

**A/N: There will be at least one more instalment in this series, but I have no idea when that will be. Thanks for being so patient and hanging with me and I hope you enjoyed reading. :)**


End file.
